


First Grade Boyfriend

by Thatonegothynerd



Series: Poems [5]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Original work - Freeform, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonegothynerd/pseuds/Thatonegothynerd





	First Grade Boyfriend

First grade boyfriend, 

We met at first recess,

Under the slide,

And you asked me if I wanted to play.

I said yes.

First grade boyfriend, 

We played  _ Jaws _ for weeks.

You loved sharks,

So I said I loved them too, 

Despite the fact that I feared the sea.

First grade boyfriend,

You were so cool.

Your dad let you watch R rated movies,

Mine barely let me watch PG,

And even those were rough.

First grade boyfriend,

I remember playing pretend.

I was the fair maiden,

You the dashing hero,

Set to rescue me from a watery grave.

First grade boyfriend, 

We never kissed, 

But we did hold hands.

You were always by my side,

Until they separated us by class.

First grade boyfriend,

It was two weeks later 

When you said you were done

And didn’t let me play  _ Jaws _ with you anymore.

You left me for other kids.

First grade boyfriend, 

You broke my heart.

When I saw you holding hands with her,

Not a week after we were through,

I cried.

First grade boyfriend,

I remember your name, 

Though I doubt mine has passed your lips

Since we said goodbye that fateful day

Under the slide. 


End file.
